The End Of 4th Great Ninja War
by Yanuar No Baka Dobe
Summary: Bagaimana jadinya jika para kage membantu Aliansi Shinobi untuk Melawan Madara, Obito, dan Juubi? CHAP 6, UPDATE!
1. Prolog

**Yanuar In**

**The End Of 4****th**** Great Ninja War**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : K-T**

**Pair : Mungkin di chap selanjutnya baru ada pair.**

**Warning : First Fict, Canon, OOC (Maybe), Karena author baru mungkin juga ada typo.**

**Sumarry :**

**Bagaimana jadinya jika para kage membantu Aliansi Shinobi untuk Melawan Madara, Obito, dan Juubi?**

**Lets Read!**

"Jadi Begitu" kata Sasuke sedih setelah mendengar kebenaran tentang kakaknya Itachi Uchiha dan rahasia klan Uchiha dari keempat kage .

"Kalau begitu, Orochimaru, lepaskan pengendalian mereka " kata Sasuke. "Apa kau yakin Sasuke? Memangnya setelah ini apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Orochimaru. "Membantu para aliansi shinobi dan.." "Uzumaki Naruto" Kata Sasuke. "Kau mengenal Naruto?" Tanya Minato pada Sasuke. "Ya. Dan memangnya kenapa kau bertanya begitu?" Sasuke balik bertanya. "Apa hubungan mu dengan Naruto?" "Teman dekat, mungkin bias dibilang rival." Kata Sasuke. "Jadi begitu". "Alasan aku bertanya padamu tentang Naruto adalah karena aku Ayah-nya". Kata Minato. "Jadi sebenarnya marga asli Naruto adalah Namikaze bukan Uzumaki" Jelas Hiruzen. "Aku merahasiakan namanya karena nyawanya akan dalam bahaya jika orang tahu identitas aslinya." Tambah Hiruzen. "Kalau Memang Begitu, AYO KITA MENUJU MEDAN PERANG!" Kata Sasuke lantang yang diikuti oleh senyum keempat kage.

"Kau Tidak berniat menghancurkan Konoha lagi?" tanya Orochimaru. "Tidak setelah mendengar cerita mereka aku jadi sadar kalau aku sudah salah."

"Yondaime aku ingin mendengar kebenaran tentang kyuubi yang menyerang konoha 16 tahun yang lalu." kata Sasuke. " Baiklah Akan kumulai dari saat seorang pria bertopeng menyerang."

**Flashback**

"uuh" Sasuke yg tadi tertidur mulai terbangun

'perasaanku nggak enak. Di saat seperti ini ayah dan ibu sedang pergi' batin Itachi

"oeeeeeeeeee!" Sasuke menangis

"cup cup. Jangan nangis Sasuke. Apapun yg terjadi, kakak akan melindungimu" Itachi berusaha menenangkan sasuke

* * *

"ng? Gimana kalau hompimpa lagi?" kata Kakashi

"kok, itu lagi!? Pakai yangg lebih seru, dong! Kamu kan rival'ku!" kata Guy

"guy, kamu tak merasa aneh? Rasanya udara begitu dingin. . ." kata Kakashi

"Yang dingin justru sikapmu, tahu! Masa muda'kan cuma sekarang!" teriak Guy kesal

* * *

DEG! Hokage Ketiga merasakan sesuatu yg aneh.

"Jangan jangan. . ." kata Hokage ketiga sambil menoleh ke luar

Di tempat lain Tobi sudah sampai di Konoha. 'KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!'

"Ada apa ini!?" teriak salah satu warga w melihat 2 ninja terlempar

"i. . . Ini. . ." kata warga lain terlihat ketakutan

"maju-lah kyuubi!" perintah tobi

"GRAAAA!"

* * *

"Hokage ketiga! Kyuubi tiba2 muncul di desa!" kata anbu itu memberi laporan

"Aku tahu! Aku akan menahannya! Lindungi masyarakat awam!" kata hokage ketiga yg sudah bersiap dgn pakaian bertarungnya

"Segel Kushina lepas? Jadi, tetap gagal walau sudah waspada sejauh itu!?" pikir hokage ketiga

* * *

"Separah ini.." Kata Minato

"!" kyuubi melihat Minato dan terlihat kesal

"kamu menyadari keberadaanku, ya" kata Minato

VUNGGG!

'Itu.. Bijuudama!' Batin Minato  
"Takkan kubiarkan" kata Minato

ZUORR! Kyuubi melemparkan bijuudamanya kearah minato yg ada di atas patung hokage keempat

DUMM! ZRUUT! Minato memindahkan bijuudama kyuubi dgn segel pada kunainya

DUARR! Di tempat yg tak jauh dari konoha terlihat ledakan yg sangat dahsyat

"kalau ledakannya sebesar itu aku harus memilih lokasinya dgn hati2" batin minato

di tempat lain Shikaku, Choza dan Inoichi melihatnya

"yangg memindahkan serangan kyuubi itu. Jurus dimensi ruang dan waktu" kata Choza

"minato, ya" kata Shikaku

* * *

"Oke ayo maju!" Kata Hokage ketiga

"Ya!" Teriak para Ninja bersemangat

**Flashback Off**

* * *

"Setelah aku melawan pria bertopeng itu dan setelah dia kalah aku langsung menyegel kyuubi dalam tubuh Naruto. Awalnya istriku menolak karena tidak percaya Naruto dapat mengendalikannya. Tapi aku meyakinkannya saat kami berusaha melindungi Naruto dari cakar kyuubi."

"Lalu mengapa kau tahu Itachi berusaha melindungiku?"Tanya Sasuke penasaran. "Sebenarnya aku melewati Uchiha Mansion waktu ingin melawan Kyuubi dan menangis waktu mendengar kata-kata Itachi" Jelas Minato. "Mengapa kau menangis?" Tanya Sasuke lagi. "Sebenarnya aku sedih karena melihat kegigihan Itachi dan berfikir 'apakah Naruto akan mempunyai adik?' Juga aku berfikir jika Fugaku dan Mikoto mati saat penyerangan Kyuubi siapa yang mengurus kalian yang terlihat sangat akrab tersebut." Jelas Minato. "Begitu." Kata Sasuke.

* * *

**"**Ukh… Ini sangat sulit" kata Naruto yang sedang menghadapi Juubi dan Duo Uchiha yang telah berhasil mengontrol Juubi kembali setelah Naruto dan para Aliansi melepaskan kontrol Juubi . "Matilah Kalian dan rasakan rasa sakit juga kebencian!" Kata Obito yang sudah siap melepaskan Bijuudama.

"Bijuudama!"

"Aku harus melindungi Hinata!" Kata Naruto. "Naruto-kun Lari!" Teriak Hinata. "TIDAK! AKU HARUS MELINDUNGIMU!" Teriak Naruto yang membuat Hinata terdiam.

"Ukh"

"Mokuton: Mokujōheki!"

'Kok Tidak Sakit?' Pikir Naruto. Para Aliansi Shinobi juga berpikiran hal yang sama.

"Kelihatannya kalian kerepotan yah?"

"Hashirama Senju?"

"Tobirama Senju?"

"Hiruzen Sarutobi?"

"Minato Namikaze?"

"Uchiha Sasuke?"

"PARA HOKAGE TELAH KEMBALI!"

**To Be Continue**

* * *

**Oke Segitu Dulu**

**Review Please!**

**Like My Fanspage**

** pages/Yanuar-No-Baka-Dobe/208545842625598?ref=ts&fref=ts**

**See Ya!**

**Yanuar Out**


	2. 4 Kage

**Yanuar In**

**Halo Minna-san saya telah kembali dari Neraka! J Chap baru dah saya update! Hiks saya sedih.. L banyak yang baca tapi hanya 1 yang review.. tapi gak papa! Saya yakin akan banyak orang yang mereview fict saya ini! Oke saat nya membalas satu review tersebut! T.T**

**Fran Fryn Kun : Oke ini udah diupdate moga-moga ini lebih panjang. Thanks For The Review!**

* * *

**The End Of 4th Great Ninja War**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : K-T**

**Pair : Mungkin di chap selanjutnya baru ada pair.**

**Warning : First Fict, Canon, OOC (Maybe), Karena author baru mungkin juga ada typo.**

**Sumarry :**

**Bagaimana jadinya jika para kage membantu Aliansi Shinobi untuk Melawan Madara, Obito, dan Juubi?**

**Lets Read!**

* * *

**Cerita Sebelumnya:**

"Kelihatannya kalian kerepotan yah?"

"Hashirama Senju?"

"Tobirama Senju?"

"Hiruzen Sarutobi?"

"Minato Namikaze?"

"Uchiha Sasuke?"

"PARA HOKAGE TELAH KEMBALI!"

**Chap 2 : 4 Kage**

* * *

"Siapa yang membangkitkan kalian? Bukannya Kabuto telah dikalahkan?" Tanya Kakashi penasaran. "Orochimaru." Kata Tobirama santai. Para Aliansi sudah ingin menyerang para kage tapi tidak jadi karena Minato berkata bahwa mereka sudah tidak ada dalam pengaruh Edo Tensei.

"Kelihatannya kau sudah dewasa ya, Naruto." Kata Minato. "Ya bahkan dia sudah menjadi pacar dari Hinata." Sambung Hiruzen. "T..To..Tou…TOU-SAN!" Teriak Naruto yang membuat Aliansi keheranan. 'Siapa yang dipanggil tou-san oleh Naruto?' Batin seorang shinobi. "Minato Namikaze adalah Ayah dari Naruto." Kata Kakashi santai. "Tidak mungkin! Tapi mereka memang mirip!" Kata Sakura. "Hmm…" Minato menatap Hinata dengan sangat detail (wajahnya saja! Jangan Berfikir NEGATIF!) yang membuat Hinata memerah dengan dahsyat. "Kau mirip istri Hiashi." Kata Minato pelan. "TENTU SAJA DIA MIRIP DENGANNYA DIA ITU KAN ANAKNYA DASAR HOKAGE BODOH!" Teriak Naruto. "Kau memang mirip denganku secara fisik tapi, tidak kusangka sifat mu mirip Kushina." Kata Minato. "Bukan begitu 'Nona Hyuuga Yang Menyatakan Cinta Saat Naruto Terdesak?'" Kata Minato yang semakin membuat Hinata Blushing (Anak Ayah Sama Saja). "Me..mengapa yon..yondaime-sama bisa mengetahui hal ter..tersebut Naruto-kun?" Bisik Hinata pada Naruto. "Oh… Si Bodoh ini melihatnya dari dalam tubuhku.." kata Naruto santai sambil menunjuk Minato yang membuat emosi Minato memuncak. "SIAPA YANG KAU PANGGIL SI BODOH HAH! DASAR ANAK BODOH! " teriak Minato. "KAU ITU YANG BODOH! MENGATA-NGATAI ORANG BODOH! DASAR HOKAGE BODOH!" teriak Naruto tidak mau kalah. "Naruto Uzumaki. Nilai akademik dan kemampuan berfikir dibawah rata-rata." Kata Shikamaru santai. "TUHKAN KUBILANG KAU ITU MEMANG BODOH!" kata Minato dengan senyum kemenangan. "Minato Namikaze. Nilai akademik dibawah rata-rata sedikit lebih tinggi dari Naruto" Tambah Shikamaru yang membuat Naruto dan Minato pundung sambil ngorek-ngorek tanah.

"HAA….HAA..HAAA…HAA….HA! ANAK DAN AYAH SAMA-SAMA BODOH!" Kata Hashirama sambil tertawa keras melupakan imej-nya sebagai dewa shinobi. "Shodaime…." Kata Minato dan Naruto sambil memberikan Death-Glare terbaik mereka pada Hashirama. "Heh.. Anak dan Ayah sama saja…" Kata salah satu shinobi Iwa. Sweatdropped.

"Naruto" panggil Hashirama. "Apa!" Tanya Naruto ketus, sepertinya dia masih kesal pada Hashirama. "Ha..Ha jangan ngambek begitu dong. Tadi aku bertanya tentang kondisi cucuku. Dan mereka menyarankan ku untuk bertanya padamu." Jelas Hashirama. "Errr… Tsunade Baa-san dia…" Naruto tidak yakin untuk melanjutkan. "Dia.. Sudah meninggal!" Kata Bunshin Naruto yang tiba-tiba datang bersama 4 kage. "Dia mengorbankan nyawanya untuk menyelamatkan kami saat kami sekarat." Jelas Mei. "Memangnya kalian melawan siapa?" Tanya Hashirama penasaran. "Madara Uchiha" Kata Naruto asli.

"Kakashi.." Panggil Minato. "Ya Minato-sensei?" kata Kakashi. "Siapa musuh kita kali ini? Aku rasa tidak mungkin hanya Madara seorang yang menjadi musuh kita." Kata Minato. "Mungkin sensei tidak akan percaya … musuh kita kali ini ada dua orang. Dan satu lagi adalah…" Kakashi ragu untuk melanjutkan. "Minato-sensei" panggil Obito dari atas kepala Juubi. "Obito kenapa kau ada dipihak musuh?" Tanya Minato pada Obito. "Sebenarnya aku telah menjadi musuhmu sejak 16 tahun yang lalu." Jelas Obito. "Kau.. Jangan-jangan.. kau.." Kata Minato tergagap. "Ya! Akulah yang mengendalikan Kyuubi dan menyerang Konoha 16 tahun yang lalu!" kata Obito.

"Yondaime, Hiruzen, Tobirama, Sasuke, Naruto, TsuchiKage, MizuKage, KazeKage, RaiKage, Aliansi Shinobi! AYO SERANG! " Perintah Hashirama "YYYYYYAAAAAA!" Teriak para shinobi.

"DUO RASENGAN!" Kata Minato Dan Naruto.

"CHIDORI!" Teriak Sasuke.

"Katon: Karyū Endan!" Kata Hiruzen.

"Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu!" Teriak Tobirama.

"Mokuton: Mokuryū no Jutsu!" Kata Hashirama.

"Shinobi Alliance NO JUTSU!" Teriak para Shinobi.

* * *

"Kalau begitu, Obito ayo maju!" Kata Madara. "Hn." Balas Obito.

"Katon: Ryūen Hōka no Jutsu!" Kata Madara.

"Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu!" Teriak Obito dan disusul oleh "Bijuudama!" Namun berhasil dihalau oleh Hashirama. "Obito! Mengapa kau melakukan ini semua! Apa ini karena Rin!" Teriak Minato. "Baguslah kalau kau sudah tahu. Sebenarnya aku mengumpulkan Bijuu untuk mengaktifkanTsuki no Me Keikaku untuk membuat dunia dimana Rin hidup dan untuk semua itu, aku membutuhkan kesembilan Bijuu." Jelas Obito. "Lalu kenapa kau mencoba membunuh Kakashi?" Tanya Minato lagi. "Itu karena dialah orang yang telah membunuh Rin!" Kata Obito. "Kalau begitu, ayo ikut aku. " kata Minato sambil mengulurkan tangannya. "Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Obito. "Membawamu ke masa lalu dan mengetahui kejadian sebenarnya antara Kakashi dan Rin." "Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Obito lagi? "Ada sesuatu yang membuat Kakashi membunuh Rin" "Kalau begitu.. Baiklah…" Kata Obito dan memegang tangan Minato "Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi!" kata minato sambil mengeluarkan kunai spesial-nya "NINJUTSU RUANG DAN WAKTU AKTIF!"

* * *

**Perang Dunia Ninja Ketiga**

"Ini dimana?" Tanya Obito. "Ini adalah perang dunia Ninja ketiga." Kata Minato. "Disinilah kau akan mengetahui rahasia dan kebenaran tentang kematian Rin." Sambungnya lagi.

* * *

**TBC**

**Hah… Selesai Juga.. Mungkin Ini Sedikit lebih panjang dari yang kemarin jadi nikmatin aja dan kalo soal pertarungan mungkin di chap 4 soalnya chap depan adalah chap yang membongkar rahasia Rin. Jadi Sabar ya…. Dan Jangan lupa REVIEW flame juga gpp.  
**

**Jangan Lupa Like**

** pages/Yanuar-No-Baka-Dobe/208545842625598**

**See Ya!**

**Yanuar Out**


	3. The Truth About Rin

**Yanuar In**

**Halo Minna! XD sudah kembali nih! Gomen telat update. Soalnya ada kesibukan di dunia setan *?* yang ga bisa di toleransi jadi gomen ya! *Nunduk-nunduk* Saya seneng banget! Karena setelah saya cek review sudah mencapai 21 review! YEY! Berarti ada 20 orang yang mereview! Sekarang marilah kita balas reviewnya!**

* * *

Satoshi 'Leo' Raiden : Thanks nih dah diupdate! J

LavenderSun : Trims atas dukungannya!

anime naruto-chan : nih dah saya update

Namikaze Eva IJI & rasengan : dah saya update

Nectarinia : nanti di chap depan team taka akan muncul jadi ditunggu ya!

Nalula zurachan : naruhina di chap depan

J .ayubbi : oke nih dah di update!

**Buat yang lain, gomen ga bisa dibalas…**

* * *

**Selamat Membaca!**

**The End Of 4th Great Ninja War**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : K-T**

**Pair : Mungkin di chap selanjutnya baru ada pair.**

**Warning : First Fict, Canon, OOC (Maybe), Karena author baru mungkin juga ada typo.**

**Sumarry :**

**Bagaimana jadinya jika para kage membantu Aliansi Shinobi untuk Melawan Madara, Obito, dan Juubi?**

**Lets Read!**

* * *

**Cerita Sebelumnya :**

"Obito! Mengapa kau melakukan ini semua! Apa ini karena Rin!" Teriak Minato. "Baguslah kalau kau sudah tahu. Sebenarnya aku mengumpulkan Bijuu untuk mengaktifkanTsuki no Me Keikaku untuk membuat dunia dimana Rin hidup dan untuk semua itu, aku membutuhkan kesembilan Bijuu." Jelas Obito. "Lalu kenapa kau mencoba membunuh Kakashi?" Tanya Minato lagi. "Itu karena dialah orang yang telah membunuh Rin!" Kata Obito. "Kalau begitu, ayo ikut aku. " kata Minato sambil mengulurkan tangannya. "Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Obito. "Membawamu ke masa lalu dan mengetahui kejadian sebenarnya antara Kakashi dan Rin." "Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Obito lagi? "Ada sesuatu yang membuat Kakashi membunuh Rin" "Kalau begitu.. Baiklah…" Kata Obito dan memegang tangan Minato "Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi!" kata minato sambil mengeluarkan kunai spesial-nya "NINJUTSU RUANG DAN WAKTU AKTIF!"

**Perang Dunia Ninja Ketiga**

"Ini dimana?" Tanya Obito. "Ini adalah perang dunia Ninja ketiga." Kata Minato. "Disinilah kau akan mengetahui rahasia dan kebenaran tentang kematian Rin." Sambungnya lagi.

* * *

**Chapter 4 : The Truth About Rin**

"Kemana ayah dan pria jelek bertopeng itu?" kata Naruto. "Aku juga tidak tahu, tapi inilah kesempatan kita! Musuh kita tinggal satu orang lagi!" kata Kakashi. "Naruto-kun!" teriak Hinata saat Naruto terkena pukulan Madara. 'Ayah! Dimana kau!?' Batin Naruto.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

"Kemana kita?" kata Obito pada Minato. "Kita hanya akan mengunjungi beberapa orang." Kata Minato sambil tersenyum. "Cepat katakan kita mau kemana!" kata Obito tidak sabaran. "Oke…oke kita akan mengunjungi.. Ah! Itu mereka!" kata Minato yang membuat Obito keheranan. "Siapa yang kau maksud?" Tanya Obito. "Sssttt! Diamlah! Dan merunduk sepertiku!" perintah Minato pada Obito. "Memangnya kita ingin memata-matai siapa?" Tanya Obito namun langsung terjawab saat dia melihat Kakashi kecil dan Rin kecil duduk berduaan diatas sebuah batu besar. "Mereka? Kita akan mendengar pembicaraan mereka?" Tanya Obito. "Tepat sekali. Sekarang duduklah!" perintah Minato.

"Kakashi-kun." Kata Rin. "Ya?" jawab Kakashi. "Menurutmu apakah Obito-kun akan tenang dan bahagia disana?" kata Rin. Obito terkejut mendengar kata-kata Rin tadi. Namun Minato masih tetap tenang. "Kurasa dia akan bahagia jika kita bahagia." Kata Kakashi. "Yah kau benar. Tapi kemarin kamu bilang kalau Obito-kun menyukaiku kan?" kata Rin yang membuat Obito yang sedang mengintip bersemu merah. 'Huh! Penjahat kelas atas yang penuh dengan kebencian bisa memerah hanya dengan kata-kata gadis kecil 14 tahun?' batin Minato. "Ya. Dan memangnya kenapa kau bertanya begitu." Kakashi balik bertanya. "Sebenarnya… emm..sejak dulu…aku…" wajah Rin bersemu merah, dia tidak yakin untuk melanjutkannya. "Ya?" kata Kakashi sabar. "Emm..soal…itu..sebenarnya..aku..menyukai Kakashi-kun." Kata Rin malu-malu. 'Sudah kuduga! Kakashi….. saat aku kembali ke medan perang.. AKU AKAN BENAR-BENAR MEMBUNUHMU!' batin Obito penuh emosi dan tanpa sadar mengeluarkan aura pembunuh yang membuat Minato geleng-geleng. "Rin.." tanpa sadar Kakashi mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Rin yang membuat jarak antara wajah mereka semakin dekat. Rin hanya menutup matanya menunggu ciuman pertamanya. (A/N: Kakashi tidak memakai masker disini) Rin agak terkejut saat Kakashi menautkan bibirnya di bibir Rin. Obito memandang Kakashi dengan penuh nafsu membunuh dan memandang Rin dengan wajah putus asa yang KEMBALI membuat Minato geleng-geleng kepala.

Cukup lama mereka berciuman dan jika mereka tidak kehabisan oksigen mungkin mereka tidak akan menghentikan ciuman mereka. "Rin." Kata Kakashi. "Ya Kakashi-kun?" jawab Rin. "Kupikir kau hebat!" kata Kakashi antusias. "Kenapa?" Tanya Rin. "Kau bisa mencium dua pria sekaligus!" kata Kakashi. "Siapa Kakashi-kun?" Tanya Rin lagi. "Aku dan Obito!" kata Kakashi yang membuat Obito tertegun. "Kakashi, Rin." Sebuah suara mengagetkan mereka. "Ya. Minato-sensei." Jawab mereka serempak. "Cepat tidur! Besok kita akan menghadapi pertarungan besar!" kata 'Minato'. "Ya! Sensei!" kata Kakashi dan Rin. (A/N : 'Minato' adalah Minato dijaman Kakashi kecil.)

"Lihat? Kakashi tidak mungkin membunuh Rin. Dia mencintainya." Kata Minato. "Tapi saat itu.. Apa yang kulihat? Kau tidak membawaku dalam genjutsu kan?" Tanya Obito curiga. "Tidak mungkin aku meng-genjutsu muridku sendiri." Kata Minato. "Tapi kalau kau memang ingin tahu apa yang terjadi, kita akan pergi kemasa depan. Tepatnya, besok!" Kata Minato. "Kenapa tidak menunggu disini?" Tanya Obito. "Tidak mungkin aku melupakan sifatmu yang tidak sabaran itu." Kata Minato sambil tersenyum. "Heh!" Obito menyeringai.

* * *

**Skip Time**

"Rin! Larilah! Mereka mengincarmu!" teriak Kakashi. "Tidak Kakashi-kun! Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu disini!" Jawab Rin. "Keras kepala!" kata Kakashi. "Chidori!" kata Kakashi dan mulai menyerang beberapa orang Kirigakure. "Yondaime! Ayo kita membantu mereka!" kata Obito. "Jangan! Kita tidak boleh merubah sejarah!" Kata Minato tegas. "Tapi Rin akan tewas!" kata Obito. "Ikuti saja takdir." Kata Minato. "Sial!" kata Obito tetapi dia tetap berlari kearah shinobi Kirigakure itu. "Dasar keras kepala!" kata Minato namun dia tetap menunggu. "Ini.. Kenapa begini?" kata Obito kebingungan karena tubuhnya seperti hantu tidak terlihat dan menembus shinobi Kirigakure tersebut. Obito pun langsung melompat ketempat Minato dan seketika tubuhnya kembali seperti semula. "Jika kau terkena matahari maka kau akan seperti tadi." Kata Minato. "Jadi memang tidak bisa ya." Kata Obito. Menyesal karena tidak bisa merubah keadaan.

"Khu Khu! Anak Shiroi Kiba memang hebat. Tapi, apakah dia bisa menghadapi ini?" kata Sasori. "Chidori!" kata Kakashi. Namun gerakannya tiba-tiba terhenti. 'Kenapa?' batin Kakashi. "Dia yang membunuh Rin." Kata Minato sambil menunjuk Sasori. "Sasori." Kata Obito. "Kenapa dia terlihat penuh dendam dengan Kakashi?" Kata Obito. "Dia jadi begitu setelah ayahnya dibunuh oleh Sakumo." Kata Minato. "Ayah Kakashi?" Tanya Obito. "Tepat!"

'Badanku… Tidak!' Batin Kakashi. "Rin Lari!" Kata Kakashi. "Kena..." Belum sempat Rin melanjutkan.

JRAASSHHH!

"Kakashi-kun…." Kata Rin lemas. Cukup! Obito sudah cukup melihat ini. Dia bersumpah untuk tidak akan pernah melihat ini lagi, tapi kenyataannya dia harus melihat kematian Rin sekali lagi. Sasori mendengus puas lalu meninggalkan tempat tersebut setelah menggumamkan 'Misi selesai'. 'Obito' melihat kejadian tersebut dengan penuh keterkejutan. Sahabatnya yang telah berjanji untuk melindungi Rin, membunuh Rin didepan matanya sendiri. "Rin…" kata Kakashi lemas. "Gyahhhhh!" 'Obito'menjerit keras, tidak kuat melihat kenyataan, dan dia mulai menghabisi semua Ninja yang ada disana. Setelah puas, 'Obito' membawa mayat Rin ketempat persembunyiannya. "Jadi begitu." Obito merasa bersalah pada Kakashi. "Sekarang kau mengertikan? Kakashi tidaklah membunuh Rin." Kata Minato pada Obito. "Ya! Dan sekarang, ayo kita kembali ke medan perang!" Kata Obito. "Kau akan membantu Madara?" "Tidak! Aku akan membantu kalian! Aku mempunyai sebuah rencana. Jadi dengarkanlah!" perintah Obito. "Ha'i Sensei!" Kata Minato.

* * *

**Hore! Akhirnya selesai juga. Akhirnya Obito membantu aliansi! Nantikan kelanjutannya dan….**

**REVIEW!**

**See Ya!**

**Yanuar Out**


	4. The Dead Of

**Yanuar In**

**A/N:**

**Hello All! Author gila balik lagi *nyengir* Saya juga mempersembahkan chap ini buat NHFD! Yey! Ini NHFD pertama loh dimana aku ikut berparatisipasi! *reader gak nanya***

**Terimakasih juga buat reviewer di chap 3:**

**Lathifah Amethyst-chan****, ****Fran Fryn Kun****, ****, ****Nalula zurachan****, ****Satoshi 'Leo' Raiden****, ****rasengan, ****nectarinia, ****wkjoan, ****Namikaze Kevin, ****LavenderSun****, ****Guest, dan ****mendokusai144**

**Saatnya balas review!**

**Lathifah Amethyst-chan**** : Arigato atas sarannya! Minato saat itu memanggil Obito dengan sensei karena Obito terlalu memerintah.**

**Fran Fryn Kun**** & **** : Ini dah saya update**

**Nalula zurachan**** : memang karangan saya. Karena saya hanya author gila dengan imajinasi-imajinasi aneh**

**Satoshi 'Leo' Raiden**** : Betul,betul,betul **

**rasengan : Sasori lebih tua 5-6 tahun dari Kakashi.**

**Nectarinia &**** wkjoan**** : Thanks atas Dukungannya**

**Namikaze Kevin : Arigato nih dah saya update**

**LavenderSun**** : Oke! Nih dah diupdate! Kalo untuk NaruHina, puncaknya di chap-chap akhir.**

**Guest : Gak lah… nih kan cuman fanfiction.**

**mendokusai144**** : mudah-mudahan yang ini lebih panjang**

**Selamat Membaca!**

* * *

**The End Of 4th Great Ninja War**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : K-T**

**Pair : NaruHina**

**Warning : First Fict, Canon, OOC (Maybe), Karena author baru mungkin juga ada typo.**

**Sumarry :**

**Bagaimana jadinya jika para kage membantu Aliansi Shinobi untuk Melawan Madara, Obito, dan Juubi?**

**Lets Read!**

* * *

**Cerita Sebelumnya**

"Kakashi-kun…." Kata Rin lemas. Cukup! Obito sudah cukup melihat ini. Dia bersumpah untuk tidak akan pernah melihat ini lagi, tapi kenyataannya dia harus melihat kematian Rin sekali lagi. Sasori mendengus puas lalu meninggalkan tempat tersebut setelah menggumamkan 'Misi selesai'. 'Obito' melihat kejadian tersebut dengan penuh keterkejutan. Sahabatnya yang telah berjanji untuk melindungi Rin, membunuh Rin didepan matanya sendiri. "Rin…" kata Kakashi lemas. "Gyahhhhh!" 'Obito'menjerit keras, tidak kuat melihat kenyataan, dan dia mulai menghabisi semua Ninja yang ada disana. Setelah puas, 'Obito' membawa mayat Rin ketempat persembunyiannya. "Jadi begitu." Obito merasa bersalah pada Kakashi. "Sekarang kau mengertikan? Kakashi tidaklah membunuh Rin." Kata Minato pada Obito. "Ya! Dan sekarang, ayo kita kembali ke medan perang!" Kata Obito. "Kau akan membantu Madara?" "Tidak! Aku akan membantu kalian! Aku mempunyai sebuah rencana. Jadi dengarkanlah!" perintah Obito. "Ha'i Sensei!" Kata Minato.

**Chap 4 : The Dead Of…**

"Ukh! Madara tidak bisa dikalahkan! Dia dapat beregenerasi dengan tubuhnya yang sekarang!" Kata Hashirama yang sedang melawan Madara.

"Tentu saja! Dia kan di-Edo Tensei! Wajar saja dia dapat beregenerasi seperti itu! Dasar kakak memang lambat berfikir!" Jelas Tobirama.

"Yah…Kau…Benar…Aku….Baka…." Kata Hashirama sambil menunduk, depresi.

"Hashirama! Apakah kau masih dengan sikap depresi konyolmu itu?" Tanya Madara dari atas kepala Juubi.

"Heh! Tenanglah Madara! Aku tidak mungkin depresi di pertarungan yang sangat menyenangkan seperti ini!" Sahut Hashirama.

"Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan tadi?" Tanya Tobirama.

"Yah…Kau Benar…Aku….Depresi…" Kata Hashirama, kembali depresi. Semua Shinobi yang melihat hal tersebut, berfikir satu hal yang sama, yaitu 'Inikah yang dinamakan dewa Shinobi?'

* * *

"Dobe, aku tahu kau itu bodoh, tapi kenapa dari tadi aku melihat kau berfikir? Apa yang kau fikirkan? Hentai?" Tanya Sasuke dingin.

"Teme! Bisakah kau diam? Aku sedang memikirkan sebuah strategi, dan mendiskusikannya bersama Hinata!" Jelas Naruto.

"Bukankah Shikamaru lebih pandai menganalisis strategi. Kenapa kau mendiskusikannya dengan pacarmu?" Tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Ah! Eh… itu Oh! Na-nanti Akan aku diskusikan dengan Shikamaru! Se-setelah mendiskusikannya dengan Hinata, tentunya!" Kata Naruto yang entah mengapa menjadi gagap.

"Aneh." Kata Sasuke dingin. Kemudian Sasuke memanggil Shikamaru. Shikamaru pun mendekat namun dengan ekspresi kesal.

"Merepotkan saja! Ada apa sih!?" Tanya Shikamaru, masih kesal.

"Jangan ngambek seperti anak kecil, hanya karena kupanggil kemari!" Kata Sasuke dingin.

"Aku masih lelah! Setelah memberi tahu strateginya pada orang-orang ini! Namun tampaknya strateginya masih belum berhasil." Jelas Shikamaru.

"Kebetulan sekali! Si Dobe ini sedang mendiskusikan strategi bersama pacarnya." Kata Sasuke.

"Apakah dengan otak bodohnya itu dia bisa membuat strategi?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Entahlah, menurutku, Naruto yang memikirkan strategi adalah hal yang diluar logika manusia." Kata Sasuke yang membuat Naruto kesal.

"BISAKAH KALIAN TENANG!? JIKA MEMANG INGIN MENDENGAR, KEMARI!" Marah Naruto. "Naruto-kun, tenanglah." Kata Hinata.

"Pacarmu betul Dobe, kau harus tenang." Kata Sasuke.

"Lalu, bagaimana strategimu?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Baiklah! Dengarkan ini baik-baik!" Kata Naruto.

* * *

Dilain tempat, Suigetsu dan Jugo sedang membicarakan temannya, Karin.

"Menurutmu, apakah Karin baik-baik saja?" Tanya Suigetsu

"Aku yakin dia baik-baik saja. Dan kenapa kau bertanya begitu?" Kata Jugo

"Entahlah. Aku juga….."

BLETAK!

Omongan Suigetsu terhenti karena seseorang memukulnya. Dia belum mengetahui siapa yang memukulnya, namun Jugo telah mengetahuinya.

"I..ittai!" Ringis Suigetsu

"Membicarakanku ya?" Kata Sosok Tersebut.

"Karin?" Kata Suigetsu

"Kau ini pikun ya Suigetsu! Tentu saja ini aku!"

"Bagaimana kau bisa kemari?" Tanya Jugo.

"Aku menipu para penjaga Konoha yang semuanya bodoh itu. Hehehehehe. Dan aku mendeteksi Chakra kalian, ternyata Chakra kalian berada dekat Konoha. Tapi saat aku sampai disana, kalian tidak ada. Lalu aku mengikuti Chakra kalian sampai kemari." Jelas Karin

"Dasar kau ini!"

"Hehehehehehe. Ngomong-ngomong, Jugo, kenapa kalian berada dekat Konoha?" Tanya Karin.

"Oh.. Sasuke membangkitkan para Hokage di ruangan rahasia klan Uzumaki. Dia ingin mengetahui kebenaran klan Uchiha dari para Hokage." Jelas Jugo.

'Klan Uzumaki ya….. pantas aku merasakannya.' Batin Karin sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Jadi Suigetsu, mana pedangmu?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Aku jadi tidak bisa bertarung karena kehilangannya." Kata Suigetsu.

"Pedangmu Kubikiribocho?" Tanya Kakashi yang tiba-tiba datang.

"Ya! Kenapa kau bertanya begitu? Lagipula pedang itu sudah patah."

"Patah? Lihat pedang ini." Kata Kakashi sambil mengeluarkan pedang dari sebuah perkamen.

"Kenapa bisa menyambung lagi? Juga, kenapa bisa ada padamu?" Tanya Suigetsu bertubi-tubi

"Pedangmu dipanggil oleh kakakmu dan dipakai oleh Zabuza. Apakah kau tidak tahu kalau Kubirikibocho akan memanjang dan semakin kuat jika terkena darah?"

"Aku lupa hal itu. Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau bisa berjumpa dengan Mangetsu dan Zabuza?" Tanya Suigetsu lagi.

"Kabuto Yakushi meng-Edo Tensei 7 Pemegang Pedang Legendaris Kirigakure." Jelas Kakashi.

'Apa! Pantas aku bisa merasakan Chakra kakak.' Batin Suigetsu.

"Sudahlah! Aku akan kembali membantu aliansi. Jika kalian sudah selesai, bantulah mereka!" Kata Kakashi.

"Ya! Terima kasih banyak! Guru Sasuke!" Kata Suigetsu.

"Aku ingin bertanya! Dimana Sasuke?" Tanya Karin.

"Dia sedang mengadakan reuni disana." Kata Jugo sambil menunjuk Sasuke bersama Rokie 11.

"Sudahlah! Ayo kita membantu aliansi!" Kata Suigetsu sambil melesat menghalau ekor Juubi bersama Karin dan Jugo.

**Meanwhile**

"Kau mengerti?" tanya Obito setelah menjelaskan strateginya.

"Tidak kusangka, otakmu yang memiliki IQ dibawah rata-rata, dapat membuat strategi brilian seperti itu. Tapi, apa kau yakin, strategi ini bisa berhasil?" Tanya Minato pada Obito.

"Jangan menghinaku! Atau kau akan kubunuh! Tenang saja, aku yakin strategi kita akan berhasil." Kata Obito. "Jadi, ayo kita segera kembali." Sambungnya.

"Oke! NINJUTSU RUANG DAN WAKTU, AKTIF!" Kata Minato. Dan kemudian, mereka langsung menghilang dari tempat itu dan kembali ke masa depan.

* * *

"Jadi, begitu strategiku." Kata Naruto setelah menjelaskan strateginya.

Dua Shinobi didepannya hanya bisa melongo tidak percaya. Mengapa Uzumaki Naruto bisa membuat strategi tersebut? Tidak lama kemudian Shikamaru mengerti kenapa Naruto bisa seperti itu. 'Begitu rupanya, dia memang mungkin bisa menjadi jenius. Pasti karena 'itu.' ' batin Shikamaru.

"Tapi Dobe, bukankah strategimu membutuhkan lebih dari satu pengguna Hiraishin atau Sunshin No Jutsu?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Kau memang cerdas Teme, sebentar lagi kita juga akan mendapat satu pengguna Hiraishin dan satu pengguna Sunshin yang hebat." Kata Naruto.

"Aku tau. Kita sudah punya Raikage-sama. Tapi keberadaan Ayahmu masih belum jelas." Kata Shikamaru.

"Tenang saja."Naruto menyeringai. "Dia akan datang sebentar lagi." Sambung Naruto kemudian membuat Bunshin dan meninggalkan Sasuke dan Shikamaru dan menuju tempat Hashirama yang sedang melawan Madara.

"Shodaime!" Kata Naruto pada Hashirama.

"Apa! Jangan menggangguku sekarang!" Kata Hashirama sambil menggunakan Mokuton untuk menangkis beberapa serangan Madara. "

Bisa buatkan satu Mokuton Bunshin untukku!?" Tanya Naruto.

"Baiklah!" Kemudian Hashirama membuat tiruan kayu yang menyerupai dirinya.

"Untuk apa Mokuton Bunshin-ku?" Tanya Hashirama sambil mengeluarkan pedangnya dan mencoba menusuk Madara, akan tetapi Madara masih mampu menghindar.

"Sudahlah! Bunshin-mu akan kubawa! Ayo Bunshin!" Kata Naruto sambil membawa bunshin tersebut ketempat 5 kage yang sedang beristirahat. Serangan mereka kepada Juubi telah menghabiskan Chakra mereka yang tinggal sedikit, sehingga mereka harus memulihkan Chakra mereka.

"Ayo! Kita bantu mereka! Chakra-ku sudah pulih!" Kata A yang tidak sabar membantu para Shinobi.

"Jangan berbohong Raikage, memang mulutmu berkata begitu, namun tubuhmu berkata lain." Kata Gaara tenang.

"Selain itu, para Shinobi itu kuat. Pasti mereka bisa menahan Juubi." Sambung Onoki.

"Aku belum sempat berterima kasih pada Hokage." Kata Mei. Walaupun dia berusaha tegar, orang tetap dapat melihat dia yang sangat seperti orang kehilangan.

"Yo! Gaara." Kata Naruto yang telah sampai ditempat 5 kage.

"Naruto dan Shodaime Hokage?" Kata Gaara.

"Kalian hanya Kagebunshin kan? Apa yang ingin kalian lakukan? Dan dimana diri kalian yang asli" Tanya Mei beruntun. "

Ya kami memang Kagebunshin dan kami ingin menyembuhkan nenek. Sedangkan kami yang asli sedang berada disana. Melawan Madara dan Juubi." Jelas Naruto dan disusul oleh anggukan Hashirama.

"BAGAIMANA BISA? DIA SUDAH TEWAS!" Kata Mei.

"Coba kuperiksa." Kata Hashirama kemudian memegang kepala cucunya itu.

"Kau benar Naruto, dia belum tewas." Kata Hashirama.

"Bagaimana kau tahu kalau dia belum tewas?" Tanya A pada Naruto.

"Oh! Mode Chakra ini membantuku merasakan aura kehidupan!" Jelas Naruto.

"Baiklah aku akan membagi sel Mokuton-ku dan menyembuhkan semua lukanya." Kata Hashirama dan kemudian dia membuat sebuah pohon besar dan akar pohon tersebut mulai membungkus tubuh Tsunade.

"Benar-benar dewa Shinobi." Kata Gaara terkagum-kagum.

"Oke! Sudah selesai!" Kata Hashirama. Akar yang membungkus tubuh Tsunade-pun lepas dan terhisap kedalam tanah.

"Ukh… Aku dimana?" Kata Tsunade yang sudah sadar.

"Ternyata kau jadi Hokage ya, Tsunade." Kata Hashirama. Tsunade membelalakkan matanya. Dia tau persis suara siapa itu. Tapi dia masih ragu apakah memang benar itu suara kakeknya. Tsunade pun menoleh kesamping dan betapa terkejutnya ia setelah melihat sosok yang sangat dirindukannya. Tsunade pun langsung memeluk Kakeknya dan menangis disana.

"Kakek? Kenapa bisa kemarI?" Tanya Tsunade.

"Edo Tensei." Jawabnya simpel .

"Jadi kakek dalam pengaruh seseorang?" tanya Tsunade lagi.

"Tidak, aku tau segel Edo Tensei, jadi aku dapat melepaskan kendali Edo Tensei. Hahahahahahahahaha! aku ingin tertawa saat melihat wajah Orochimaru yang waspada saat mengetahui aku telah lepas dari pengaruhnya!" Tawa Hashirama.

"Jadi kakek dibangkitkan Orochimaru." Tanya Tsunade.

"Bukan hanya kakek Shodaime, tapi juga kakek Nidaime, Kakek Sarutobi, juga Ayah!" Kata Naruto.

"Naruto.. Kau.. Kau sudah bisa mengendalikan Kyuubi dengan sempurna?" Tanya Tsunade.

"Ya!" Kata Naruto bersemangat.

"Sudahlah. Kalian istirahat saja dulu. Jika sudah pulih, bantu para Shinobi melawan mereka." Kata Hashirama.

BOFT!

BOFT!

"Ayo! Aku juga sudah pulih." Kata Tsunade.

"Apa kau yakin?" Tanya Onoki.

"Ya! Sudahlah! Kita harus bergegas!" kata Tsunade kemudian menuju ketempat pertarungan, disusul oleh kelima kage.

* * *

Saat seluruh Shinobi sedang bertarung, mereka dikejutkan dengan munculnya sebuah pusaran kuning.

'Jadi, Ayah sudah selesai.' Batin Naruto.

"Dia sudah sampai." Kata Hiruzen.

Setelah itu, pusaran tersebut semakin menyusut dan menyusut kemudian disusul oleh ledakan besar. Diledakan tersebut, samar-samar mereka bisa melihat dua orang yang nampaknya sedang bertarung.

BUAK!

DUK!

BUK!

Ternyata yang sedang bertarung adalah Obito dan Minato. Minato langsung membuat sebuah Rasengan dan mengarahkannya kepada Obito. "RASENGAN!" Kata Minato sambil melesatkan Rasengannya ke tubuh Obito namun rasengan Tersebut diserap oleh Obito dan dia langsung memukul Minato. "Ugh!" Rintih Minato yang terpental dan ditangkap oleh Naruto.

"Heh! Lemah!" Kata Obito kemudian melompat mendekati Madara dan Juubi.

"Kemana dia membawamu?" tanya Madara.

"Dia membawaku kesuatu tempat dan kami bertarung disana." Jelas Obito.

"Heh! Lalu kau kalah?" Kata Madara menyeringai.

"Tentu saja tidak! Kami seimbang" Kata Obito sambil mengeluarkan dua Shuriken raksasanya.

"Heh! Sombong sekali kau mengatakan kalau kau dengan Minato se…"

JRASH!

DUAK!

Omongan Madara langsung terhenti saat Obito menebas tubuh Madara lalu menendangnya. Madara pun beregenerasi dan langsung menyerang Obito.

"Heh! Kau dipihak mereka!" Kata Madara sambil beregenerasi,

"Aku sudah tidak mau kau hasut lagi!"

Dibawah, para Shinobi pun terkejut melihat orang yang tadinya menjadi musuh. Sekarang malah membantu mereka melawan Madara. Tetapi perbedaan kekuatan yang sangat jauh antara Obito dan Madara membuat Obito kalah dengan dipukul oleh Madara dan terpental kearah Shinobi. Kakashi pun langsung Sigap menangkap teman se-timnya itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Obito?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Kau tetap bodoh Kakashi. Lihat luka ditanganku ini." Kata Obito sambil menunjuk tangannya yang mendapat luka berat akibat serangan Madara tadi.

"MEDIS!" Teriak Kakashi

"Siap!"

Pihak Medis pun langsung mengobati Obito. Tetapi begitu melihat lukanya yang cukup parah, Pihak Medis berkata kalau pengobatan dapat menjadi lama. Sementara itu Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, dan Shikamaru sedang berjalan menuju Ino.

"Ino!"

"Ada apa Shikamaru?"

"Si Dobe ini mempunyai strategi brilian dan ingin memberitahukannya pada seluruh Shinobi" jelas Sasuke.

"Jadi, kau ingin aku menggunakan Jutsu telepati klan Yamanaka?"

"Tepat sekali!"

"Tapi, Shikamaru, aku sudah lupa strategi-nya!"

"Dobe! Kenapa kau bisa lupa? Padahal itu kan strategi yang hebat! Dasar Bodoh!"

"Gomen."

"Su-sudahlah. Aku ingat strateginya kok!" Kata Hinata.

"Wah! Aku jadi tertolong! Terima kasih Hinata!" Kata Naruto dan langsung memeluk Hinata. Hinata yang tidak siap dengan pelukan Naruto pun langsung jatuh pingsan.

"Dasar Baka! Dobe! Kita jadi harus menunggu dia bangun…."

Tak lama Hinata sadar dan langsung mendiskusikannya dengan Ino dan yang lain. Madara yang melihat hal tersebut terkejut karena ternyata masih ada ahli strategi di aliansi. Dia langsung membuat satu Bunshin dan membawa pedangnya menuju Hinata. Gerakan Madara yang sangat cepat mebuat tidak ada yang menyadarinya, kecuali Hashirama. Hashirama yang langsung menebak arah bunshin Madara langsung berteriak

"Naruto! Awas Madara ada di…"

JLEEBBB!

"Terlambat!" Kata Bunshin Madara kemudian menghilang dengan kepulan asap.

Seluruh Shinobi terkejut, jika tadi yang tewas Neji dari klan Hyuga, maka sekarang…..

"Hinata! Oy! Hinata!" kata Naruto yang menggoyang tubuh Hinata.

"Hiks! Hinata-chan.." Tangis Ino.

Para Rokie sungguh terkejut. Karena sudah dua anggota Rokie dan juga sahabat mereka yang tewas. Dua anggota cerdas, dari klan Hyuga.

"Hinata…Hinata…" Suara Naruto semakin gelap.

Merasa ada yang aneh dengan sahabatnya itu, Sasuke pun langsung meneriaki temannya.

"Oy! Dobe! Kau Kenapa?"

"Hinata…" Kata Naruto Lagi.

"GGGGRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Naruto langsung mengeluarkan mode Bijuu sempurnanya. Tapi tidak seperti yang tadi, melainkan memiliki besar yang hampir setara dengan Juubi. Para aliansi pun terkejut. Sedangkan para Rokie sedang mendengar penjelasan Shikamaru.

"Kalian tahu tidak kalau Naruto menyukai Hinata?" Kata Shikamaru yang membuat sahabat-sahabatnya terkejut.

"Ah! Kau Bohong!" Kata Kiba.

"Dia tidak berbohong." Kata Sakura.

"Lalu, apa buktinya?" Tanya Tenten.

"Naruto mengamuk saat Hinata diserang Pain."

"Memang, tapi itu saat dia belum bisa mengendalikan Kyubi. Sekarang?"

"Dia mengamuk dan jadi Mode Biju-nya tapi dengan ukuran yang jauh lebih besar daripada Mode Biju yang sebelumnya." Kata Sasuke.

"Dia memang menyukai Hinata." Kata Shino tenang.

"Sudahlah! Ayo kita bantu Naruto!" Kata Shikamaru.

"YYYAAAA!" Teriak para Rokie.

* * *

Di suatu tempat, ada seorang laki-laki berjubah putih dan berambut kuning gelap.

"! Ini!" Dia terkejut karena merasakan Chakra yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Jadi begitu ya! Berarti sudah saatnya aku menyempurnakan kekuatan'nya.'" Kata sosok itu kemudian melompat pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Ternyata tidak sia-sia aku menyimpan Chakra." Batin Orang Itu lagi.

* * *

**TBC**

**A/N:**

**Gimana? Dah Seru? Panjang? Menegangkan? Menakjubkan? Me…*BUAK! Dipukul Reader Karena Banyak Nanya.* Ugh Sudah Deh! Segini Dulu! Dan Siapa Sosok Tersebut?**

**JANGAN LUPA REVIEW!**

**JAA NE!**


	5. New Power

**Yanuar In**

**A/N : Hoy! Minna! Saya kembali lagi! Dan saya gak mau banyak bicara karena tenggorokan saya sakit hari ini! Oke terimakasih buat para reviewer!**

**Guest, NamikazeKevin, namikazenoah, abdi, Swilder, KyuubiNaru, rasengan, namikaze immah-chan sapphire, Lathifah Amethyst-chan, Fran Fryn Kun, Eiji Namikaze, mendokusai144, dan .**

**Dan buat kali ini saya gabisa bales review.. Jadi Gomenasai!**

**Dan buat reader, Hinata gak akan mati! Jadi tenang aja!**

* * *

**The End Of 4th Great Ninja War**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : K-T**

**Pair : NaruHina**

**Warning : First Fict, Canon, OOC (Maybe), Karena author baru mungkin juga ada typo.**

**Sumarry :**

**Bagaimana jadinya jika para kage membantu Aliansi Shinobi untuk Melawan Madara, Obito, dan Juubi?**

**Lets Read!**

* * *

**Cerita Sebelumnya:**

Di suatu tempat, ada seorang laki-laki berjubah putih dan berambut kuning gelap.

"! Ini!" Dia terkejut karena merasakan Chakra yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Jadi begitu ya! Berarti sudah saatnya aku menyempurnakan kekuatan'nya.'" Kata sosok itu kemudian melompat pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Ternyata tidak sia-sia aku menyimpan Chakra." Batin Orang Itu lagi.

* * *

**Chapter 5 : New Power**

"GGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAA!"

"Heh! Sudah mengamuk rupanya." Kata Madara.

Naruto langsung melesat bersama bijuu-nya dan memukul kepala Juubi yang membuat Madara dan Juubi terpental.

"Ini akan sulit." Kata Madara.

"Hinata." Kata Hiashi menatap putrinya yang sudah tewas.

**Inside Naruto Body**

"Oy! Naruto! Kau kenapa?" Kata Kurama.

"Hinata."

"Oy! Naruto!"

"Hinata."

"Hi…"

BUAK!

Omongan Naruto langsung berhenti saat Kurama menyentil Naruto. Yang langsung membuat Naruto terpental cukup jauh.

"KALAU NGAJAK BERANTEM BILANG DARI TADI!" Teriak Naruto setelah dia bangun.

"Kan' kalau disentil kau bisa sadar." Jawab Kurama enteng.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau terus menyebut nama pacarmu itu?" Tanya Kurama.

"Hinata.. Dia.."

"Aku tau dia tewas. Tapi jangan depresi begitu. Mungkin akan ada suatu keajaiban yang membuatnya hidup kembali." Kata Kurama yang dibalas senyuman oleh Naruto.

"Terima kasih. Kurama."

**Outside Naruto Body**

Hiruzen, Minato, Tobirama, dan para Aliansi sedang menghalau ekor Juubi. Naruto sedang melawan Juubi, dan Hashirama yang melawan Madara. Dan para Rokie sedang mendiskusikan strategi Naruto

"Kau tidak perlu memakai Susano'o." Kata Hashirama sambil menyeringai.

"Hn!"

Hashirama langsung memanggil pedang-pedang raksasanya dan mencoba menebas Madara, akan tetapi ekor-ekor Juubi menghalau Hashirama.

"Dia bukan Kyuubi. Tetapi Juubi."

"Tidak usah kau bilang pun aku sudah tau." Kata Hashirama.

Madara kemudian menggunakan Katon-nya dan menyerang Hashirama. Tapi Hashirama yang telah siap menyerang, menggunakan pedangnya dan membelah api tersebut.

"Tidak semudah itu, Madara." Kata Hashirama.

"Heh! Kita baru mulai!"

"Jangan lupakan aku!" Kata Naruto.

"Kau itu jangan ikut campur bocah!"

"Kenapa Madara? Kau takut melawan Shodaime Hokage yang terhormat dan seorang anak yang IQ-nya dibawah rata-rata?" Kata Hashirama yang membuat Naruto emosi.

"Sekali lagi kau ungkit masalah itu, kubunuh kau!" Kata Naruto pada Hashirama.

"Sepertinya perang ini membawa efek besar pada emosimu bocah." Kata Madara.

"DIAM!"

"Tenanglah Naruto. Jangan emosi begitu." Kata Hashirama.

"Sudahlah! Aku ketempat teman-temanku saja! Berada didekat kalian membuat aku gila!" Kata Naruto dan meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

"Sekarang tinggal kita berdua Madara. Ayo, serang aku."

"Heh! Kau yang minta ya."

* * *

"Obito." Kata Kakashi

"Ada apa Baka?" Sahut Obito

"Kenapa kau berpihak pada aliansi?" Tanya Kakashi

"Memangnya tidak boleh?" Kata Obito lagi.

"Tidak. Bukan begitu. Maksudku apa alasanmu sehingga kau membantu aliansi." Kata Kakashi.

"Aku tidak membencimu lagi."

"Kenapa? Bukannya aku telah membunuh Rin!?"

"Bukan kau yang membunuhnya."

"Jadi siapa?"

"Sasori Si Pasir Merah."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku pergi ke masa lalu bersama Minato-sensei dan melihat kejadian yang sebenarnya."

"Jadi itu alasanmu membantu aliansi?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Tepat! Dan ingatlah satu hal."

"Apa Itu?"

"Setelah perang ini, aku akan membunuhmu!" Kata Obito.

"Ehh! Kenapa!?"

"Karena… Kau telah mencium Rin sebelum aku!" Kata Obito sambil memandang penuh kebencian kepada Kakashi.

"Hehehehe. Kau melihatnya ya."

"Kakashi…."

"Ups! Tenang Obito. Perang belum selesai." Kata Kakashi sambil menyeringai.

"Hehehehe. Dan kau tahu Obito, bibir Rin itu mulus, empuk, kenyal, manis, basah, dan.."

"Kakashi…."

"Dan juga, hangat" Kata Kakashi sambil melebarkan seringai di topengnya.

"Setelah perang ini, AKU BENAR-BENAR AKAN MEMBUNUHMU KAKASHI!"

"Hehehehehe."

Ditempat lain para Rokie yang sedang mendiskusikan strategi Naruto terlibat pembicaraan serius.

"Hey Dobe! Kenapa kau bisa mendapat kan strategi hebat seperti itu?" Kata Sasuke.

"Entahlah? Tunggu sebentar ya Sasuke." Kata Naruto kemudian mengeluarkan tangan Chakra-nya dan mengangkat tubuh Hinata disebelah Neji yang berada ditengah-tengah mereka. Naruto hanya menatap kedua temannya yang sudah tidak bernyawa tersebut dengan tatapan kosong. Para temannya khawatir melihat sikap Naruto tersebut. Sasuke menepuk bahu temannya tersebut dan mencoba tersenyum padanya.

"Naruto. Kau tidak apa-apa?" Kata Kiba.

"Tidak."

"Sudahlah Naruto. Jika memang takdir atau suatu keajaiban, mereka pasti akan bangkit kembali." Kata Ino.

"Keajaiban ya." Kata Naruto dan tanpa sadar mengeluarkan air matanya.

"Hey Naruto-kun! Kau menangis!" Kata Lee.

"Eh! Apa!? Benarkah?" Kata Naruto dan kemudian menghapus air matanya.

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa?" Kata Chouji.

"Ya! Ayo kita kembali mendiskusikan strategi ini!"

"Aku tahu itu! Ngomong-ngomong, apakah kalian tahu kenapa Naruto bisa menjadi secerdas itu?" Kata Shikamaru.

"Kenapa?" Kata Naruto.

"Kau yang cerdas. Tapi kau tidak tahu kenapa kau bisa cerdas." Kata Kiba.

"Dia bisa menjadi seperti itu karena dia memiliki gen Namikaze Yondaime-sama." Kata Shikamaru.

"Klan Namikaze. Memiliki sedikit jurus. Sama kuat dengan Uchiha. Dan memiliki kecerdasan yang setara dengan Klan Nara." Jelas Shino.

"Hebat sekali!" Kata Lee.

"Tapi kenapa selama ini dia bodoh?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Simpel. Itu karena dia tidak mau belajar."

"Hahaha!"

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa Naruto bisa memiliki gen Namikaze?" Kata Kiba.

"Wah… Kau ketinggalan berita, Kiba." Kata Chouji

"Si Naruto ini kan anak Yondaime-sama." Jelas Ten Ten.

"Pantas mereka sangat mirip!" Kata Kiba.

"Benar! Dulu, waktu aku masih di Akademi, aku juga sempat berfikir begitu!" Kata Ino.

"Sudahlah! Kita ingin membicarakan strategi bukan? Kenapa kalian malah membicarakanku?" Kata Naruto.

"Ya! Kau benar." Kata Shikamaru dan mereka kembali mendiskusikan strategi tersebut.

* * *

"Jadi kalian semua mengerti?" Kata Naruto.

"Ya!"

"Nah. Sekarang saat nya memberitahu aliansi tentang strategi ini!" Kata Shikamaru.

"Ino! Kemarikan tangan mu."

"Seperti ini?" Tanya Ino sambil mengulurukan tangannya dan Naruto memegang tangan Ino dan memberinya Chakra.

"Ini…."

"Aku memberikanmu Chakra Kyuubi agar kau bisa menggunakan Jutsumu dengan baik."

"Terimakasih Naruto." Kata Ino.

"Ino. Kau sudah siap?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Tentu saja Shikamaru." Kata Ino kemudian memegang kepala Shikamaru dan mereka pun menutup mata.

'Aliansi dengar. Ini aku anak Shikaku Nara, Shikamaru Nara.' Kata Shikamaru kepada Aliansi.

'Aku akan menyampaikan sebuah strategi yang dibuat Naruto!' Sambungnya.

'Jadi ikuti yang aku katakan!'

'Pertama, kita akan membutuhkan Raikage-sama dan Yondaime Hokage-sama.' Kata Shikamaru.

"Aku Siap!" Kata Minato.

"Yeah!" Kata A.

"Rival bekerja sama, Heh!" Kata Minato sambil menyeringai kepada A.

"Tenang saja Minato. Setelah perang ini aku akan bertarung lagi denganmu dan mengalahkanmu."

"Kita lihat saja!"

"Aku juga siap!" Kata Naruto dan langsung mengeluarkan tangan-tangan Bijuu-nya.

'Baiklah! Ini Strateginya!'

'Pertama kita harus memutuskan lagi ikatan Madara dengan Juubi, agar dia tidak dapat mengendalikannya.'

'Raikage-sama! Yondaime-sama! Serang Madara melalui sisi kiri dan kanan dengan kecepatan terbaik kalian.'

"Baik!" Kata Minato sambil mengeluarkan beberapa kunai-nya.

"Oke!" Sahut A dan langsung mengeluarkan chakra listrik-nya.

"W-wow! Ninja-Ninja tercepat." Kata Matsuri.

Minato dan A langsung melesat dengan kecepatan (sangat) tinggi, langsung menyerang Madara dari sisi kanan dan kiri. Madara langsung sigap dengan membuat tangan Susano'o dan menahan serangan Minato dan A.

"Sangat cepat. Bahkan Sharingan-ku tidak dapat melihat pergerakan kalian."

"Kalau begitu yang ini juga tidak bisa kau lihat!" Teriak Naruto yang dating tiba-tiba dan langsung memotong kendali Madara terhadap Juubi.

"Strategi yang hebat. Tapi hal tersebut dapat membuat kau tewas!" Kata Madara dan menusuk Naruto dengan Mokuton-nya dan menendang Naruto. Naruto pun langsung terjatuh ketanah, dan aliansi melihat mata Naruto tertutup.

"Naruto!" Kata Minato.

ZIIINNGGGG!

Sebuah kilatan kuning keputih-putihan langsung menangkap Naruto dan membawanya pergi dari situ. Para aliansi mengira kilatan tersebut dari Minato. Tapi mengingat Minato sedang bertarung melawan Madara, kilatan tersebut tidak berasal dari Minato.

"Siapa itu?" Kata Minato.

* * *

"Uhhh…. Aku dimana?" Kata Naruto setelah bangun dari pingsannya.

"Kau sudah sadar? Naruto." Kata pria yang menangkapnya tadi.

"Ini.. Hutan.."

"Benar sekali! Kita sedang berada di Konoha!" Jawab sosok tersebut.

"Kau.. Siapa kau? Dan kenapa tahu Namaku?"

"Kau tidak mengenaliku?" Kata sosok tersebut dan membuka topengnya. Memperlihatkan wajahnya yang tampan, juga rambut kuning dan mata berpola riak air. Rinnegan.

**Inside Naruto Body**

'Jadi kau sudah datang ya.' Batin Kurama.

"Siapa dia?" Tanya Naruto pada Kurama.

"Naruto. Ayo bertukar sebentar." Kata Kurama.

"Memangnya apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Sudahlah! Bertukar saja!"

"Baik-baik."

**Outside Naruto Body**

"Rikudo-sama!" Kata Kurama dari tubuh Naruto.

"Ah! Kurama! Bagaimana kabarmu!"

"Yah! Buruk sekali! Aku harus disegel ditubuh anak berisik ini!" Kata Kurama.

"Hahahaha! Jangan kasar begitu."

"Baiklah! Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa anda masih hidup?"

"Kau itu lupa ya kalau aku abadi."

"Tapi saat itu.."

"Aku tidak tewas waktu itu!"

"Baiklah. Lalu, apa yang anda lakukan disini?"

"Aku akan menyempurnakan kekuatannya."

"Caranya?"

"Bertukarlah dengannya."

"Baik Rikudou-sama."

"Ada apa?" Kata Naruto

"Aku akan menyempurnakan kekuatanmu!"

"Caranya?"

"Haha! Kau sama dengan Kurama! Sekarang, tutup matamu."

"Oke!"

Rikudou langsung meletakkan kedua tangannya dimata Naruto dan mengucapkan sebuah mantra. Perlahan tubuh Rikudou mulai memudar dan tubuh Naruto mulai bercahaya, terutama bagian matanya.

"Sekarang. Buka matamu dan katakan apa yang kau lihat," Kata Rikudo.

"Kau semakin memudar. Dan kemana Rinneganmu?"

"Aku memberikannya kepadamu untuk kau pergunakan melawan Juubi."

"Kenapa kau memberikannya?"

"Aku yakin kau adalah penyelamat dunia. Ini kuberikan padamu." Kata Rikudou sambil menyerahkan sebuah pedang pada Naruto.

"Pedang ini… Kuat!"

"Itu adalah pedang asli Totsuka! Pergunakanlah untuk menyegel Madara."

"Terimakasih Rikudou-sama!" Kata Naruto.

'Berjuanglah! Naruto!' Kata Rikudou yang telah menghilang.

"Nah! Ayo Kyuubi!"

"Oke!"

Naruto pun langsung melesat pergi ke medan perang.

* * *

"Kemana Naruto?" Kata Sakura.

"Entahlah." Kata Sasuke.

Para Shinobi kembali dikejutkan dengan munculnya cahaya kilatan. Tetapi tidak seperti yang tadi berwarna putih, sekarang kilatan tersebut berwarna oranye. Pria yang membuat kilatan tersebut berdiri dihadapan Juubi.

"Siapa kau?" Kata Kakashi.

"Masa' kau tidak mengenal muridmu sendiri. Kakashi-sensei." Kata Sosok tersebut.

"Naruto?"

"Ini aku." Kata Naruto sambil berbalik dan membuat semua yang ada disana terkejut.

Bagaimana para Shinobi tidak terkejut. Naruto memakai baju Chakra nya yang biasa, namun berwarna oranye. Pedang dipunggung, lambang Rinnegan dipunggung, Naruto kemudian menutup mata Safir-nya, dan saat dibuka para shinobi kembali dikejutkan, karena mata Naruto berubah menjadi mata legendaris berpola riak air dan berwarna ungu. Rinnegan

"Kau berbeda!" Kata Sasuke.

"Tentu saja, Teme." Kata Naruto dan langsung meninggalkan tempat tersebut dan pergi melawan Juubi.

"Naruto! Tunggu! Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Pergi melawan Juubi!"

"Ayo! Kita bantu Naruto!" Kata Guy dengan penuh semangat.

"YAAAAAAA!"

Naruto langsung menyerang Juubi. Dia menggunakan pedang chakra dan menebas satu kaki Juubi. Namun, kekuatan Juubi yang hampir sempurna, membuat Juubi beregenerasi dengan sangat cepat.

"Shikamaru! Strategi!" Teriak Naruto.

"Baiklah!" Kemudian dia kembali menyampaikan Strategi dengan dibantu oleh Ino.

'Dengarkanlah! Kita akan kembali menghentikan Juubi. Tetapi, dengan cara yang berbeda!'

'Pertama! Aliansi! Buat Juubi tercabik-cabik agar dia beregenerasi!'

"Oke!"

Para Ninja Aliansi mulai menyerang Juubi. Serangan pertama adalah elemen petir yang mampu membuat badan Juubi teriris. Yang kedua adalah elemen angin, untuk memotong tangan dan ekor Juubi. Chakra yang diberikan Naruto membuat serangan mereka meningkat berpuluh-puluh kali lipat. Juubi yang mulai terdesak mengeluarkan bijuudama. Namun, bijuudama tersebut diserap Naruto menggunakan Ningendo dan dipecah menjadi Chakra dan dibagikan kepada aliansi yang membuat para aliansi semakin kuat. Naruto kemudian melesat dan memegang kepala Juubi dan mereka berdua pindah ke dimensi yang berbeda.

"Rikudou!" Teriak Juubi geram.

"Aku bukanlah Rikudou dan senang juga melihat Juubi dapat berbicara. Kukira kau bisu." Ejek Naruto.

"Kau! Bocah Kyuubi!"

"Tepat."

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu. Kenapa kau membenci Rikudou dan para shinobi?" Tanya Naruto.

"Mereka tidak menganggap ku sebagai sahabat! Melainkan monster! Aku benci kalian semua!" Kata Juubi.

"Kau salah!"

"Apa maksudmu!"

"Kau tahu? Bijuu-bijuu dalam tubuhmu itu, mereka bersahabat dengan para Jinchuurikinya! Termasuk aku dan paman gurita. Dan kenapa kau harus membenci para shinobi? Bersikap baiklah pada mereka, dan mereka akan bersikap baik padamu, Toki." Kata Naruto.

"Kau… Mengapa bisa tahu namaku?" Tanya Juubi.

"Aku tahu namamu karena aku tahu isi hatimu. Kau kesepian. Dulu kau tidak mempunyai teman. Bahkan monster lainpun tidak ingin berteman denganmu. Kau butuh seorang teman."

"Ya! Kau benar. Tidak ada yang mau jadi temanku."

"Aku mau jadi temanmu!"

"HAHAHAHHAHA! Kau mau jadi teman seorang bijuu? Anak aneh!"

"Kau mengatakan hal yang sama dengan Son."

"Terimakasih Naruto. Dan aku punya permintaan. Maukah kau memecahku lagi?"

"Apa kau yakin?"

"Tentu saja. Rikudou-sama."

"Baiklah! Ayo kita kembali."

* * *

"Kemana lagi si Naruto itu? Dan dia juga pergi dengan Juubi. Aku takut kalau…"

DUUMMM!

Omongan Shikamaru langsung berhenti saat Juubi kembali dan memijak tanah yang membuat gempa sementara.

"Itu Juubi!"

"SERANGG!" Teriak Shikamaru dan aliansi sudah akan menyerang.

"Jangan menyerangnya!" Kata Naruto dan melompat turun dari kepala Juubi.

"Kenapa Naruto? Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Ngobrol." Jawabnya simpel.

"Hanya ngobrol! Mana mungkin Naruto! Sudahlah! Ayo kita serang dia!" Teriak Shikamaru.

"Jangan menyerangnya atau aku yang akan menghadapi kalian!" Kata Naruto.

"Kenapa Naruto! Apa kau dalam Genjutsu?" Kata Kiba.

"Tidak! Dan jika Juubi masih jahat, kenapa dia tidak menyerang kalian dari tadi?"

"Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Shino.

"Memecah Juubi menjadi ketujuh Bijuu."

"Apa kau gila!? Kenapa kau memecah mereka!? Itu sama saja bunuh diri Naruto!" Kata Shikamaru.

'Naruto! Bertukarlah!' Kata Kurama.

'Baik!'

"Ini aku Kyuubi!"

"Hahahaha! Naruto! Kau konyol! Sok mengaku jadi Kyuubi!" ejek Kiba.

"Dia bukan Naruto! Apa kau tidak bisa merasakannya?" Kata Sasuke.

"Terimakasih Uchiha. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan hal ini kepada kalian. Bisakah kalian berhenti membenci para Bijuu?" Kata Kurama yang membuat para aliansi terdiam.

'Ayo bertukar lagi!'

'Oke!'

"Nah. Kalian sudah mengertikan?" Kata Naruto.

"Ya!"

"Baiklah Toki! Kita mulai ritual pemecahannya. Tapi aku butuh sedikit chakramu!"

BBUUAAAKKKKK!

"HEI BODOH! AKU TAHU CHAKRA BISA MELALUI SENTUHAN! TAPI TIDAK DENGAN MEMUKULKU JUGA!" Amuk Naruto pada Juubi.

"Oke! Maaf-maaf. Hehehehe."

"Kau sama saja seperti Kurama! Sama-sama menyebalkan!"

"Sudahlah! Mulai saja!"

"Iya-iya."

'YIN-YANG ELEMENT : SOUL BODY SEPARATION!' Kata Naruto.

Tujuh lingkaran langsung muncul ditanah dan perlahan mereka semua langsung berubah menjadi bijuu dengan jinchuuriki diatas kepala mereka.

"Yo! Naruto!" Kata Son.

"Yo! Monyet Jelek!" Balas Naruto yang memunculkan perempatan siku-siku dikepala Son Goku.

"Hey! Naruto! Kenapa kami terpisah dari bijuu kami?" Tanya Utakata.

"Aku mengubah mekanisme bijuu kalian dari makhluk tersegel, menjadi Siluman Kuchiyose."

"Maksudmu, para bijuu adalah Kuchiyose kami?" Tanya Utakata lagi.

"Tepat! Jadi kalian bisa mengobrol lebih bebas!" Kata Naruto.

"Lalu, kau tidak mengubah mekanisme bijuu-mu?" Tanya Matatabi.

"Oh Iya! Ayo Paman Bee! Kemari!" Panggil Naruto.

"Yo! Apa yang akan kau lakukan Naruto?" Kata Bee lengkap dengan rap-nya.

"Aku akan mengadakan pemisahan, jadi bersiaplah!"

"Oke! Bakayaro! Konoyaro!"

'RIKUDOU JUTSU : BIJUU EXTRACT!'

"GGGHHHH!"

BOFF!

BOFF!

Setelah asap tersebut, Naruto dan Bee telah berdiri diatas Bijuu mereka dan dibelakang mereka berdua telah berdiri para Jinchuuriki termasuk Gaara diatas Bijuu mereka.

"Pertarungan akhir! Dimulai." Kata Naruto dengan semangat yang terpancar di mata rinnegannya.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: Oke! Segitu Dulu! (Pendek Banget A/N-nya?)**

**Jangan Lupa!**

**REVIEW!**


	6. Final Battle

**Yanuar IN**

* * *

**A/N : Hi All! Gomen-ne Telat Update! Saya Minta Maaf Ya! Terimakasih Juga Buat Para Reviewer Di Chapter 5 : LoveMYSELF, .9, Guest, hm, LavenderSun, rasengan, Swilder, noah, NamikazeKevin, Eiji Namikaze, Delfiana Dei, Suuki Araku, Mira Misawaki, mendokusai144, dan juga Fran Fryn Kun .**

**Oke! Saatnya balas review!**

**LoveMYSELF : Sip! Ini Udah Dilanjut! :)**

** .9 : Ini Sudah Di-LANJUTKAN!**

**Guest : Ini Sudah Saya Update Dan Mudah-Mudahan Yang Ini Lebih Panjang. Terimakasih Atas Saran Alurnya!**

**hm : Udah Diupdate! Jadi, Jangan Galau(?) Lagi!**

**LavenderSun : Oke Ini Udah Diupdate! Kan Saya Udah Pernah Bilang Di Chapter 4 Kalau Hinata Gak Bakal Mati.**

**rasengan & Swilder : Oke! Ini Sudah Diupdate!**

**noah : Kalau Hinata Dihidupkan Pake Rinnegan, Resikonya Naru Yang Tewas Hehehehe Siapa Yang Akan Saya Bunuh? Hinata Atau Naruto?**

**NamikazeKevin & Eiji Namikaze : Sudah Diupdate! Silahkan Membaca!**

**Delfiana Dei : WHHOOOAA! You're Amazing! Keep Review! :D**

**Suuki Araku : Mungkin? Baca Aja Kelanjutannya! :D**

**Mira Misawaki : Oke! Udah Saya Update!**

**mendokusai144 : Yo Juga!**

**Fran Fryn Kun : Ini Udah Update! Walaupun Lama….. *garuk kepala**

* * *

**Cerita Sebelumnya :  
**

"Paman Bee! Kemari!" Panggil Naruto.

"Yo! Apa yang akan kau lakukan Naruto?" Kata Bee lengkap dengan rap-nya.

"Aku akan mengadakan pemisahan, jadi bersiaplah!"

"Oke! Bakayaro! Konoyaro!"

'RIKUDOU JUTSU : BIJUU EXTRACT!'

"GGGHHHH!"

BOFF!

BOFF!

Setelah asap tersebut, Naruto dan Bee telah berdiri diatas Bijuu mereka dan dibelakang mereka berdua telah berdiri para Jinchuuriki termasuk Gaara diatas Bijuu mereka.

"Pertarungan akhir! Dimulai." Kata Naruto dengan semangat yang terpancar di mata rinnegannya.

* * *

**Chapter 6 : Final Battle**

Peperangan sudah mencapai puncaknya. Kini, para aliansi shinobi sudah mendapatkan kekuatan baru dari para Jinchuuriki. Semangat mereka kini kembali karena seorang pemuda. Seorang pemuda yang mereka lindungi malah berbalik melindungi mereka. Tetapi sang pemuda maupun para shinobi lain tidak memperdulikan hal tersebut. Yang terpenting sekarang, adalah cara untuk merebut kemenangan dalam peperangan ini.

Beberapa shinobi menganggap kalau 9 Jinchuriki dengan Biju-nya, 9 Kage, dan para aliansi dapat dengan mudah mengalahkan Madara, namun mereka tidak bisa yakin begitu saja. Yang mereka lawan sekarang adalah Madara Uchiha. Seorang legenda yang sangat kuat. Memiliki Rinnegan dan mempunyai Susano'o yang setara dengan Kyuubi. Bahkan, sekarang Madara dalam Edo Tensei. Otomatis Madara mempunyai Chakra yang tak terbatas dan abadi.

"Lawan kita kali ini tidak mudah." Kata Naruto menyeringai.

"Kalian, para shinobi menunggu disini. Biarakan kami yang menyerang dahulu. Setelah kuberi aba-aba, baru menyerang." Kata Yagura

Beberapa orang berfikir kalau Yagura hanya seorang anak-anak. Bagaimana dia bisa sok memerintah seperti itu? Namun beberapa orang Kirigakure mengatakan kalau Yagura itu adalah seorang Mizukage. Mizukage ke 4 sebelum Mei Terumi sang Mizukage ke 5.

"Tidak bisa dipercaya!" Kata seorang shinobi.

"Kau benar, tapi memang dialah legenda Yagura-sama dari Kiri." Kata temannya yang berasal dari Kirigakure.

**DUUMMM!**

"Kalian sudah dapat menyerang, Jinchuuriki." Kata Madara.

Betapa terkejutnya mereka saat melihat Susano'o Madara telah muncul. Besarnya sama dengan Kyuubi dan mereka yakin kalau Susano'o Madara akan sanggup melawan ke-sembilan Jinchuuriki. Hal ini membuat mereka khawatir. Tetapi, lagi-lagi sang pemuda kuning dapat menyemangati mereka kembali.

'Kami yakin! Kalau kami dapat memenangkan peperangan ini!' Batin para shinobi.

"Seranglah aku, Jinchuuriki." Kata Madara sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Yo! Kau yang minta ya, Bakayaro! Konoyaro!" Kata Bee.

Para Biju mulai membuat sebuah Bijudama berukuran super besar. Namun hal tersebut tidak membuat Madara gentar, malahan dia semakin melebarkan seringai dibibirnya sambil menggumam 'ini akan menjadi sangat menarik.'

"BIJUUDAMA!"

Bijuudama berukuran super langsung menuju Madara. Tetapi Madara masih tetap santai ditempat itu. Yang membuat para Jinchuuriki terkejut adalah saat Bijuudama mereka hampir mengenai Madara. Namun, bukannya melukai Susano'o-nya, Bijuudama tersebut malah diserap oleh Susano'o-nya.

"Hehe! Chakra Biju. Cukup bagus untuk Susano'o, dan cukup untuk menghabisi kalian." Kata Madara.

Madara kemudian melompat keluar dari Susano'o-nya dan BOFT! Susano'o tersebut menghilang dibalik asap tebal. Namun, asap tersebut menghilang beberapa saat kemudian dan menampakkan monster lain dibalik asap itu. Monster tersebut memiliki badan yang sangat besar dan memiliki 10 ekor.

"Inilah **Juubi** buatanku sendiri!" Kata Madara.

Para aliansi terkejut karena Juubi punya Madara mempunyai ukuran yang setara dengan Kyuubi, baju perang dan transparan. Badannya pun berapi-api seperti Susano'o biasa. Mereka yakin, kalau **Juubi** Madara merupakan evolusi dari Susano'o-nya.

"Ini akan sulit! Kalau begitu, Para Aliansi dan Biju, akan pergi melawan **Juubi**! Sedangkan Kage bersama Jinchuuriki akan melawan Madara!" Teriak Naruto.

"YYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Teriak Para Shinobi.

"Ayo mulai!"

* * *

Para Biju menembakkan Bijudama kearah **Juubi**. Namun, masih mudah dihalau oleh **Juubi**. Mereka semua tahu, yang harus dikalahkan untuk menghentikan **Juubi** adalah Madara. Menurut Shikamaru, **Juubi** kali ini tidak sekuat Juubi yang tadi. Sehingga, mungkin mereka bisa lebih mudah menahannya. Mereka melancarkan serangan di mata dan kaki Jubi setelah itu baru menyerang ekornya. Pertama, mereka menyerang kaki **Juubi** dengan elemen tanah shinobi Iwa untuk menghentikan pergerakan **Juubi**. Pergerakan **Juubi** yang lebih lincah membuat para shinobi cukup kerepotan. Namun, berkat kerjasama yang baik, mereka dapat menghentikan pergerakan **Juubi** dengan menjepit kakinya dengan jutsu elemen tanah.

"Kita berhasil! Sekarang, beberapa dari kita harus mengincar matanya. Sisanya, menghentikan ekor Jubi." Kata Shikamaru.

Shikamaru memilih pengguna elemen petir untuk menyerang mata Jubi. Serangan petir yang dihasilkan dapat membuat **Juubi** kehilangan penglihatannya walaupun sesaat. Mereka mulai melaksanakan rencananya, terus menyerang mata **Juubi **dan ekornya. Madara yang melihat hal tersebut merapal sebuah jutsu dan otomatis membuat Juubi membesar dan membuatnya dengan mudah lolos dari para shinobi.

"GGGGRRRRRRAAHHHHHHHH!"

"Kalian mundur dan menyembuhkan diri! Persiapkan diri kalian kalau sewaktu-waktu kalian diperlukan oleh Naruto untuk melawan Madara! Kami bersembilan akan melawan Juubi!" Kata Kurama pada Aliansi.

Gyuki, Son, dan Shukaku menyerang duluan. Gyuki akan memukul kepala **Juubi**. Namun **Juubi** yang menyadarinya dapat menangkis serangan tersebut. Tanpa **Juubi** sadari, Son, Shukaku, dan Isobu telah berada dibawahnya. Mereka bersama-sama mengankat **Juubi** dan melemparnya kearah Matatabi, Kokuo, Saiken, Chomei, dan Kurama yang telah siap dengan Bijudama mereka.

"BIJUDAMA!"

**BBLLAARRRRR!**

Shinobi kelihatan sangat takjub dengan pertarungan ini. Pertarungan para monster. **Juubi **yang terkena serangan tadi terlempar cukup jauh. Namun, perlahan dia bangkit kembali dengan baju perangnya yang mulai terkelupas dari tubuhnya. Dia menatap kearah 9 Biju dan dalam sekejap mata sudah ada didepan mereka.

'Cepat sekali!' Batin Chomei.

**Juubi** langsung memukul Kurama kearah Gyuki yang membuat kedua monster itu terlempar. Kurama yang telah menstabilkan dirinya langsung berlari kearah **Juubi** dengan Bijudama dimulutnya. **Juubi** juga berlari kearah Kurama dengan Bijudama yang telah terbentuk dimulutnya. **Juubi** langsung menembakkan Bijudama-nya. Namun, Kurama masih dapat menghindarinya. Sambil menghindari bijudama **Juubi**, Kurama juga menembakkan Bijudama-nya dan tepat mengenai badan **Juubi**.

"GGRRRAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Berhasil!" Kata Kurama.

Namun, **Juubi** masih dapat berdiri dan luka-luka tadi beregenerasi. **Juubi** kemudian mengumpulkan chakra dan membuat Tenpen Chii (A/N : Serangan Ultimate Juubi Yang Menyebabkan Alam Hancur. Lihat Chapter 628.) Kurama yang menyadari hal tersebut langsung membagi chakranya kepada aliansi yang membuat para aliansi mempunyai pelndung chakra yang sangat kuat.

"Tenpen Chii." Kata Madara.

'Jutsu itu! Aku harus segera kembali!' Batin Naruto.

"Kalian, tahan Madara sampai aku kembali!" Kata Naruto.

Setelah itu, Naruto langsung pergi dari tempat pertarungannya dengan Madara. Setelah sampai di tempat para aliansi, perlahan awan gelap mulai menutupi bumi. Badai besar dengan petir dan tornado mulai menyerang aliansi. Disusul oleh gempa dan tsunami besar. Chakra Kurama tadi melindungi para aliansi sehingga mereka dapat selamat dari bencana itu. Petir-petir mulai menyambar bumi dan membuat beberapa tanah retak. Ditambah lagi dengan adanya gempa dan tsunami yang mulai membanjiri area tersebut. Namun anehnya, daerah sekitar **Juubi** tidak terkena bencana tersebut. Shikamaru berfikir, kenapa daerah sekitar **Juubi** aman-aman saja? Namun, dengan cepat otak jeniusnya bekerja. 'Aku yakin, **Juubi** merupakan pusat bencana ini dan itu membuktikan kalau **Juubi** yang mengeluarkan jutsu ini!' Batin Shikamaru.

"Biju! Bawa mereka semua pergi dari sini!" Perintah Naruto.

"Baiklah kami akan membawa mereka." Kata Shukaku dan menyuruh para aliansi naik kepunggung sembilan Biju. Karena ada beberapa ratus aliansi tertinggal, dengan cepat Naruto langsung memanggil tiga katak kuat dari gunung Myoboku untuk membawa mereka. (Katak-Katak Ini Adalah Katak Yang Mengikuti Naruto Waktu Melawan Pain.)

'Aku harus menghentikan ini!' Batin Naruto.

"Shinra Tensei!"

Naruto menggunakan Shinra Tensei untuk menolak bencana-bencana tersebut. Dia telah mengatur kalau Shinra Tensei-nya hanya menolak bencana tersebut. Dia tahu, mengatur target Shinra Tensei dapat membuatnya kelelahan. Namun, semua demi keselamatan teman-temannya. Perlahan, bencana-bencana yang terjadi mereda dan Naruto terduduk ditanah, kelelahan.

"Naruto! Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Shikamaru yang telah turun dari bahu monster tadi.

"Hh~ Ya!" Kata Naruto kemudian menatap **Juubi**.

"Kau yang menyebabkan ini! Aku tidak akan mengampunimu!" Kata Naruto dan mengeluarkan pedang Totsuka dan melesat kearah **Juubi**.

Naruto kemudian membuat Cho Odama Rasengan dan menyerang **Juubi** dengan cepat. **Juubi** yang tidak siap dengan serangan tersebut tidak dapat menahannya dan membuatnya terpental. Setelah menstabilkan tubuhnya, **Juubi** langsung menembakkan Bijudama kearah Naruto. Naruto langsung menyerap Bijudama tersebut dan mengembalikannya kearah **Juubi**. Refleks, **Juubi** langsung menghindari serangan Naruto. Tanpa, **Juubi** sadari, Naruto telah melesat dan menyentuh kepalanya. Perlahan, **Juubi** mulai menutup matanya dan perlahan **Juubi-Susano'o** menghilang.

'Ck! Sialan! Bagaimana mereka bisa mengalahkan **Juubi**?' Batin Madara kesal.

Para Biju dan para shinobi terengah-engah. Mereka kelelahan karena chakra mereka terkuras oleh pertarungan melawan Juubi tadi. Chakra yang diberikan Kurama pun hanya untuk melindungi mereka. Sekarang, mereka benar-benar kelelahan.

"Aku akan melawan Madara. Kalian, setelah beristirahat, kumpulkan para mayat disini." Kata Naruto menunjuk tempat didepannya.

"Baik!"

"Sasuke! Ikut aku!" Kata Naruto.

"Kemana?" Tanya Sasuke

"Membantuku melawan Madara."

"Hn…"

Naruto dan Sasuke kemudian melesat ketempat Madara sambil menyiapkan rasengan dan chidori mereka. Mereka berdua telah merencanakan strategi pengecoh Madara agar Naruto dapat mengalahkannya.

"Tidak kusangka **Juubi** kalah oleh kalian." Kata Madara menyeringai.

"Tapi….. Amaterasu!" Kata Madara dan melancarkan Amaterasu-nya kearah Hiruzen dan Tobirama.

"Gahh!" Teriak kedua Hokage tersebut menahan sakit dan panasnya api hitam yang sedang membakar tubuh mereka.

"Tobirama! Hiruzen!" Teriak Hashirama.

"Hahahahaahaha! Dua kutu musnah!"

Hashirama memandang pilu kedua Hokage yang telah menjadi abu tersebut. Dua orang yang sangat berarti baginya. Adik dan murid kesayangannya telah dibantai didepan matanya. Walaupun mereka hanya ET tetapi mereka masih memiliki perasaan. Melihat kejadian tersebut membuat emosi dan amarah Hashirama memuncak. Dia langsung membuat tombak-tombak kayu dan berniat menyerang Madara. Namun, Naruto menahannya dengan tangan Bijuunya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Naruto?"

"Jangan terbawa emosi Shodaime-jiisan. Kita pikirkan cara yang tepat untuk mengalahkannya." Kata Naruto sembari menurunkan Hashirama.

"Kau benar."

"Tenang saja Shodaime. Si dobe ini sudah menemukan rencananya." Kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk Naruto.

"Benarkah? Bagaimana?" Tanya Hashirama.

"Kalian hanya perlu menggiringnya kearahku." Kata Naruto.

"APA YANG KAU MAKSUD HAH? ITU SAMA SAJA BUNUH DIRI!" Kata Hashirama.

"Aku juga berfikir begitu. Tapi sibodoh ini tetap memaksa." Kata Sasuke.

"Kalian tenang saja… Lakukanlah! Giring dia kearahku!" Kata Naruto.

Minato yang mendengar percakapan tadi hanya bisa tersenyum dan berharap rencana putra semata wayangnya itu berhasil. Kelima kage pun berfikir hal yang sama. Mereka mulai menyerang Madara. Mei langsung menembakkan elemen lavanya dan membuat tangan kiri Madara meleleh. A, Tsunade dan Oonoki dengan kecepatan tinggi langsung menyerang Madara dengan serangan andalan masing-masing. Madara hanya menggunakan Kamui untuk menghindari serangan mereka. Namun, tanpa Madara sadari, Sasuke telah siap dengan Chidori-nya dan langsung menyerang Madara dan membuatnya beregenerasi.

"Cukup hebat. Kau pantas disebut Uchiha." Kata Madara pada Sasuke namun tidak digubrisnya.

"Tapi… Apa kau bisa menghindari yang ini?" Sambung Madara.

Madara langsung menyerang Sasuke dengan Gunbai Uchiwa-nya. Sasuke pun langsung mendapatkan luka menganga dikakinya. Naruto langsung menyelamatkan Sasuke dan membawanya kepada Sakura dan langsung dirawat.

"Gghhhh!" Ringis Sasuke.

"Tahan Sasuke-kun! Aku akan mengobatinya!"

Sasuke memperhatikan gadis berambut soft-pink tersebut. Dia berbeda dengan gadis-gadis yang pernah tergila-gila dengannya. Sakura berbeda, dia tidak hanya mencintai Sasuke seperti gadis lain yang sifatnya sementara, Sakura berbeda, dia menunggu Sasuke dengan sabar, tanpa mengenal waktu dan berharap cintanya akan terbalaskan. Sasuke tersenyum tipis, berbeda dengan senyum-senyumnya sebelumnya yang terkesan penuh dengan kebencian, senyuman kali ini adalah senyuman tulus dari Sasuke Uchiha kepada Haruno Sakura. Sasuke yakin, dia telah menemukan gadisnya.

* * *

Ditempat lain, Madara masih terlibat pertarungan seru dengan para kage dan Naruto. Oonoki menyerang Madara dengan elemen partikel-nya. Namun, kecepatan Madara membuatnya dapat menghindari serangan tersebut. Tapi, tanpa Madara sadari, Hashirama telah menggunakan Mokuton-nya dan melilit tubuh Madara kemudian dengan cepat melemparkannya kearah Naruto.

"Kau melemparku kearahnya sama dengan kau membunuhnya!" Kata Madara. Para shinobi pun berfikir hal yang sama.

Naruto langsung berlari kearah Madara. Dia bersiap menyerang Madara dengan pedang Totsuka-nya. Madara langsung menstabilkan tubuhnya dan berlari kearah Naruto. Dia bersiap menyerang Naruto dengan jutsu api andalannya. Mereka berlari kearah lawan mereka masing-masing dan jarak mereka semakin dekat.

"Matilah bocah!"

'KATON : GOKA MEKA…'

**JREEBBB!**

Kontan saja ucapan Madara terhenti saat Naruto menusuk Madara dengan pedangnya. Tetapi, mereka semua tahu kalau Madara itu adalah Edo Tensei dan serangan seperti itu tidak akan membunuhnya dan hanya membuatnya beregenerasi.

"Kau tidak akan bisa membunuhku bo…. INI! PEDANG TOTSUKA!" Teriak Madara setelah menyadari pedang yang menembus tubuhnya.

"Kau… Darimana kau mendapatkan pedang ini?"

"Aku adalah Rikudou Sennin. Dan ini adalah koleksiku."

"Dunia ini… Tidak akan pernah damai bocah!"

"AGRUMEN BODOHMU! ITULAH YANG KUBENCI DARIMU! KAU SAMA SAJA DENGAN ANAK KECIL PENYENDIRI YANG TIDAK PERNAH MEMPUNYAI DAN MERASAKAN APA ITU NAMANYA TEMAN! AKU TAHU RASANYA, SEHINGGA DENGAN MELINDUNGI MEREKA SAJA ITU SUDAH CUKUP!" Marah Naruto pada Madara yang memunculkan senyuman tulus dari para shinobi

Perlahan Madara mulai terserap kedalam pedang itu. Para shinobi masih menganga tidak percaya para kage pun begitu. Naruto hanya menatap Madara yang terserap dengan pandangan kosong. Dia tahu Madara-lah penyebab semua kekacauan ini, dan itu berarti dia pantas mendapatkannya. Setelah seluruh tubuh Madara terserap, Naruto tersenyum kearah para kage yang berada didepannya. Kemudian, dia berbalik kebelakang dengan mode rikudou yang telah dia hilangkan. Dia tersenyum tulus.

"Kita…. Menang!" Kata Naruto pada para shinobi lengkap dengan cengiran khasnya.

"HHHOOOORRRRREEEEE!"

Para aliansi pun langsung berteriak gembira. Beberapa diantara mereka langsung berteriak penuh kemenangan. Sakura langsung menangis memeluk Sasuke dan dia membalas pelukan Sakura. Semua gembira. Bahkan, Obito dan Kakashi pun sempat berpelukan. (A/N : Tidak Ada Yaoi Disini!)

Naruto melihat mereka semua langsung tersenyum. Kemudian dia mengaktifkan mode rikudo-nya dan mengatupkan kedua tangannya. Dia menyentuh tangannya ketanah dan perlahan, semua mayat melayang dan terkumpul disana. Para shinobi yakin kalau Naruto akan mengadakan ritual pembangkitan.

'Gedo : Rinnei Tensei No Jutsu'

Muncullah sebuah makhluk besar yang beberapa orang yakin adalah raja neraka. Makhluk tersebut langsung membuka mulutnya dan roh-roh mulai berterbangan dan kemudian masuk kedalam mayat-mayat tersebut. Roh juga masuk kedalam tubuh Minato dan membuatnya menjadi dalam bentuk manusia yang membuat mei sedikit err…. Tergoda. Hashirama kemudian merapal segel dan dia perlahan menghilang disusul pohon-pohon yang tumbuh disekitar mereka.

Berbeda dengan Edo Tensei yang memanipulasi mayat. Rinnei Tensei mengubah mayat menjadi manusia kembali. Perlahan beberapa orang mulai bangkit. Setelah semua bangkit, mereka disambut pelukan orang-orang terdekat mereka. Naruto yang mengetahui para orang yang dibangkitkan kebingungan langsung membuka suara.

"Yang baru saja dibangkitkan… Ukh! Harap kemari! Uogh! Shi..nobi.. juga…" Kata Naruto yang memuntahkan darah yang sangat banyak. Mungkin efek jutsu tadi sangat menguras tenaga dan chakra.

"Naruto-kun! Apa yang terjadi?" Kata Hinata sambil memeluk Naruto.

"He..he..he Ukh! Aku.. membangkitkan kalian semua dengan rinneganku!" Kata Naruto.

Para orang yang dibangkitkan terkejut. Terutama yang berasal dari konoha, seperti Asuma, Neji, dan Ibunya.

"Naruto!" Teriak Kushina dan langsung berlari memeluk Naruto.

"Hehehe.. Kaa-san, lebih baik kau jangan memelukku, nanti.. Ukh!..Tou-san cemburu…" Kata Naruto sambil memegang dadanya.

"Minato?"

"Hai Kushina!"

"Hinata, bisa minggir sebentar.. setelah itu kau boleh memelukku lagi.." Kata Naruto yang membuat Hinata merona.

Naruto mengeluarkan 11 peti, ketika peti tersebut dibuka, para shinobi terkejut karena didalam peti tersebut ada Yahiko, Nagato, Konan, Zetsu, Sasori, Deidara, Kakuzu, Hidan yang masih hidup namun hanya kepalanya sedangkan badannya terburai disitu, Itachi, Kisame, dan..

"Rin?" Kata Obito dan Kakashi bersamaan.

Naruto langsung membangkitkan kesepuluh orang tersebut (A/N : Hidan masih hidup, jadi dia gak dibangkitkan.) Cahaya bersinar dari peti tersebut dan keluarlah para Akatsuki. Namun peti Rin masih bercahaya dan Rin keluar dengan sosoknya yang dewasa dan langsung berlari memeluk Kakashi dan Obito.

"Kakuzu… Bisa kau… Ukh!..menjahit Hidan? Dia tampak tersiksa." Kata Naruto.

"Biarkan saja…" Kata Kakuzu.

"Hei! Kakuzu! Sialan kau!" Kata Hidan.

"Naruto?" Kata Konan dan Nagato serempak.

"Siapa dia? Konan, Nagato." Tanya Yahiko.

"Dia adalah Anak Dalam Ramalan yang sering dibicarakan Jiraiya-sensei."

"Kalian membicarakanku ya!"

"Jiraiya-sensei!" Kata Trio tersebut.

"Naruto! Kau mempunyai rinnegan.. Ah! Jangan-jangan kau menggunakan jutsu itu!" Tebak Nagato.

"Yah… Uogh!" Kata Naruto masih terbatuk-batuk.

"Tapi jutsu itu bisa membuatmu…. Mati!" Kata Nagato yang membuat mereka semua terkejut, terutama Minato, Kushina dan Hinata.

"Aku tahu.. Ukh! Itu… makanya aku punya kata-kata terakhir untuk kalian…." Kata Naruto.

"Sasuke… Aku.. telah membangkitkan Ayah, Ibu, dan kakakmu… temui.. Ukh! Mereka.."

"Jiraiya-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, kalian.. lihatkan kalau aku sudah berhasil…."

"Naruto.." Kata Para Rokie.

"Para shinobi, mungkin.. aku tidak terlalu mengenali kalian… tapi.. UGH! Aku tetap menganggap kalian temanku…"

"Shinobi Konoha… Aku tahu… dulu kalian membenciku… tapi jujur, aku tidak pernah membenci kalian.." Lanjut Naruto. Dan tanpa mereka sadari, beberapa shinobi telah mengeluarkan air mata.

"Kaa-san.. Tou-san, aku tidak terlalu mengenal kalian… tapi aku yakin kalian menyayangiku…"

"Dan... Hinata… Aku mencintaimu…" Kata Naruto dan mulai menutup matanya dan hampir terjatuh ketanah apabila sang gadis berambut indigo tidak membawa tubuh Naruto yang sudah tidak bernyawa kepelukan gadis tersebut.

Akhirnya…. Sang pahlawan meninggal didalam pelukan orang yang dicintainya, juga orang yang mencintainya.

* * *

**TBC**

**Keterangan :**

**Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Goku, Kokuo, Saiken, Chomei, Gyuki, Kurama, Toki : Nama-Nama Para Biju 1-10. Dan Untuk Nama Juubi, Saya Mengarangnya…. Hehehe.**

Juubi : **Juubi Asli (Ditulis Dengan Font Normal.)**

**Juubi : Juubi Evolusi Dari Susano'o Madara.**

**A/N : Sebenarnya Saya Bingung Mau Bunuh Hinata Apa Naruto. Tapi, Karena Hinata Lebih Cantik Dari Naruto, Makanya, Naruto Aja Yang Saya Bunuh! Dan Mungkin 1-2 Chapter Lagi Cerita Ini Akan Mencapai Akhir. Jadi, Tetap Baca The End Of 4th Great Ninja War! Dan Jangan Lupa~**

REVIEW!


End file.
